User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Never knew I needed - Ne-Yo 2. The day you went away - M2M 3. Cry cry - T-ara 4. Breathless - Shayne Ward ---- You're welcome ♥! And really??? I can't wait to see it :D!!! And Roxy is making very short appearances in Season 5 :(! It makes me a little mad. 04:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Wow!! I can't wait for the new series! Thanks for the news Rose. By the way, I just joined deviantART :D! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 04:55, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rose :D I saw the Winx' updated pages on the website. They all looked cute when they were children! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 05:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I didn't see it.Thanks for telling me.I'll check it ;)! Anyways, did you see my fairy Liana's page in Winx Club Fanon Wiki? 05:06, November 18, 2012 (UTC) See ya when i see ya,Rose :)Frost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? I haven't seen it yet, but the advertisements for the DVD look really good so hopefully I can buy it soon :D! Wow! It sounds interesting. I wonder what powers Tinkerbell might get? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 05:59, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ♥! Also thank you for telling that.I fixed it ;)! By the way, when will you write Veronica's Episode 8??? 07:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) rose! i just completed my whole grade 3. and now i am on break fr the whole december and november and part of january!(here those are the long holiday months). though i will get my report on thursday.and poor daphne!plus, i think marion's hair looks a little bit funny. how? and when daphne tells the secret of sirenix, that must be how the trix will earn. but wll day go on a stupid quest like the winx???? You're online early today!Let me guess,your school dismiss early today 'cause today is Teacher's day,right?Frost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? Well,i hope you'll get better soon :) Where do you live?Frost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? I mean the city.....Frost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? NT?Frost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? Right :D! I can't wait for Episode 13.And my episode 2 is almost complete :)! 08:27, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay :)! And thanks Rose ^^! By the way, would you like me to do an art for Veronica like this? I love making fan-arts for my friends :)! 08:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Where i used to live....Frost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? Okay, I'll do it for you :)! But can I ask what's Veronica's main color? 08:47, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay. 08:53, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I'll comeback there after i'm done with grade 12....i love NT,i don't like to swim,but i like to collect seashells,listen to the wave,ect....i'm really bad at swimming :PFrost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? Why you dislike NT?Frost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? hey! :P. ok. so...... i hate the trix's sirenix. they look horrible! You don't have much happy memories there?Frost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? :P. and why dont you add fatimahs art to veronica? and do you watch tinker bell???TALK Hello, I was looking at your Winx wiki and I saw that you guys had headers to explain wether or not an article was completed and I was wondering what type of templates you used. Perhaps you could help me out here and point me in the right direction? Hi sweatie! How are you??? I've done Veronica's transformation art. Here you go ♥! I'm sooo sorry.Because I made it look sooo bad :(! Do you like it? ? 09:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) It that pokeswap prick again,you sud block him http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:68.80.113.45 It look like we've met him before he start to create an account and copy our stuff.....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Sorry for later reply Rose. I just seem to have tests, tests and more tests! I just saw there was a flying Tink and Peri toy that was advertised on TV. I really want it, but I'm not aloud it. I was hoping Tink would get Silvermist's powers :D! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I think its fata di fluido :). I think the the scenes in the Tinkerbell movies are beautiful. Good Luck with your exams Rose. Why don't you want anyone to read your blog yet? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Rose! I saw your blog. I'm glad your not leaving but might not be as active. I'm so excited! It's almost christmas! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:15, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I know...♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I only live there for one year,after that i must go back to HCM City ? to work things out with 'Dad,so i don't have much memories there.....Frost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rockstar_bloom http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rockstar_Flora These 2 used alot of user's credited pics,that included you and me,Believixinstella,Fatimah,ect.....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Well, you're right Rose :)! And I done my first Sirenix art :D! Take a look: 07:40, November 28, 2012 (UTC) hello rose! how r u? did you like the latest tinker bell movie:secret of the wings?? by the way, I love vernica's episodes:D thats great! and i only saw roxy's flyrix by TATA sig. and it is not alike. so i wonder what color it would be. so, what would happen to daphne, I wonder? i mean ep.13. she got her sirenix powers taken. and she is in so much danger. and slo, I lost my intrest to watch episode 10. why did they NOT air it? Take a look at this,finally,Global Wikia reply me! Me: A user called Pokeswap created a wiki that pladgerized our wiki without our permission,we told him to stop,but he won't listen,we tried to talk to him,but he still not listen to us,he copied our wiki templates,pics,infos,ect....Our wiki not allow him to copy our stuff,but he keep doing that,ban him on our wiki is useless 'cause he can still read and copy our wiki stuff. http://winxclub4kids.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity -> This is his wiki http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiaActivity -> This is our wiki Wikia: Hello, Thank you for contacting Wikia. Reusing material is acceptable under the Creative Commons license as long as they provide proper attribution on every article and link back to your wiki. There's an example of how to provide proper attribution in our Terms of Use here: http://www.wikia.com/Licensing#Using_Wikia_content If they're not currently attributing the content, we recommend that you contact the admins responsible for this content and explain this policy to them, and share the link. If they are unwilling to address the issue, please send us 1) The URL to the conversation you've had with them, and 2) Examples of copied pages (including two URLs each -- one for the page on their wiki and one for the page on yours) so we can research the issue further. Thanks for being part of Wikia, and happy editing! Me: they're not provide proper attribution on every article and link back to my wiki.And the founder of that wiki is the one the copied our work,we worked really hard to get those infos,and he just simple copy it from us! http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pokeswap -> This is his talkpage,he said that his wiki have started "that" way(copy way)He also annoy our wiki admins to let him be an admin,he have some bad edits too!http://winxclub4kids.wikia.com/wiki/Bloom -> This is one of his pagehttp://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Bloom -> This is one of our pagehttp://winxclub4kids.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_club_4kids_Wiki -> he said his wiki is a version of our wiki!I think you should check one of "his" template too!http://winxclub4kids.wikia.com/wiki/Template:A -> This is "his" templatehttp://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AA -> This is our templateAnd if you noticed the files in that wiki,the also copy them from our wiki too!Please help us,and thank you for your help '''Wikia: '''Mason, OK. Looking through the history of this situation, it seems that both sides have grown heated. This is understandable, but I ask that you and Pokeswap both make an effort to slow things down. In terms of him using content without permission, it does seem that there are elements that have been copied. Please leave a calm message on his talk page at the wiki in question: http://winxclub4kids.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pokeswap. Let them know that they must provide proper attribution on every article and link back to your wiki. There's an example of how to provide proper attribution in our Terms of Use here: http://www.wikia.com/Licensing#Using_Wikia_content Please explain this policy to them, and share the link. I see that past discussions on his talk page have involved threats of vandalism, and that will not be very constructive. If he continues to remove the messages or ignore the need to provide attribution, I will step in and take further action up to closing the wiki in question if that becomes necessary. But I need to see a good faith effort to resolve this peacefully before Wikia gets directly involved. As for any vandalism on your home wiki, it appears the user is currently blocked so that situation seems to be in hand. Thanks for your patience. END So......♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ That Pokeswap,he somekinda avoiding me,usually,when the other do vandals,he directly clean them up,but when me and Frost do the vandals,he use the help of the VSTF instead.....If this time,he ignore my message,he and that wiki will get lost 4ever!I don't like copying...when i found out the MyEditcount...stuff is your's code,i removed it right away! Just currios,what attidue you used when you talk to them,and why Whenever Global Wikia jumps in, there'll be lots of problems?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hi Rose! Long Time No Talk, huh? Can you please unlock all of the Galleries? I need to edit them. Thanks! :D FloraEnchantix (talk) 04:34, November 30, 2012 (UTC)Flora Linphea Love Rose Thanks for the advice Rose. I agree with you, so thanks for the help. Sorry if this was a late reply, but this week has been a pretty sad week for me. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 07:26, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose :) Thank you for helping. How was your day? Well last week, someone I know commited suicide :(! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Me too!!! And Brittney told someone commited suicide :( :(!!! 08:53, December 2, 2012 (UTC) By the way, what do you think of my new story about Luna? http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_First_Day_at_Alfea_College%7CThe First Day at Alfea College. Sorry for another message, but I made a mistake in the link. http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_First_Day_at_Alfea_College BelievixinStella ~ Ciao!08:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. Thank you Rose but Veronica's stories are really good too. Yes, it is very sad. I'm sorry that your sister and grandfather have passed away. The flu is really annoying! I hope you get better soon Rose. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I like Pop Pixie but I've only found the episodes in Italian so far. I don't think Pop Selkie would be an interesting show :D! I agree. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :D! I hope it's not a serious illness. Medicines can be annoying in that way. That's great Rose. What's it called? By the way, what do you think of Tink's sister Periwinkle? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree :). That's a really good idea Rose! :D BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) That's a really good name :)! I think Peri's cute too. I wonder when the next Tinkerbell movie is coming out? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:47, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm adding categories... some other need one.FloraEnchantix (talk) 10:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose! It's been a while since I've edited here. I know I'm at blame for the useless catagories, but that wasn't me. I've been mostly inactive during that time. So, I'm just stopping by to say hi, so um, how are you?user:techieberry38 (w:c:pretty cure:usertalk:techieberry38) pumpkin pie 20:10, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah!!! That's very sad :(! I hope Brittney will feel better soon.BTW, can I talk to you about something if you don't mind???? 04:41, December 3, 2012 (UTC) The plural of clef is clefs :). Okay, good luck with completing your wiki :)! I can't wait. Do you believe the end of the world theory on December 22nd? I don't. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:44, December 3, 2012 (UTC) There a group of people tried to sabotage our wiki lately,with the help of the VSTF,i've find out they all come from Roblox Off Topic Wikia(They've been blocked in alot of wikis before!)........i've asked the admin of that wiki,see if he is the one behind all those troubles but he haven't reply me.....i told the VSTF this wiki could use a bit of protection at night.....so this wiki is safe...for now! IDK if they will attack again,you will be mad if you saw what they have done.They insulted Brittney,they said "her mom being raped by a guy,then she born".Do you think i sud get to the bottom of this?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ The added alot of bad words,most of 'em are sex,and VSTF mean Volunteer Spam Task Force,i'm now an unofficial volunteer!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I got it yesterday. When I was sleeping. So it might last long. colds are common around here.And I think so too. Do you read the comics? winx comics. and no snow here now. i think the cold is caused by a trip to an island and swimming a week earlier. I always get sick after trips. so do you read the winx comics? Sure! http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:JumbledBee5 http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User%3APvtBrown0 http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AWatermelonwaper http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ATROLLINATOR123 http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ATrollingLikeABoss There alot of 'em....i'm afraid you gonna be mad so...um.......tell me if you want more!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ *laughs* I just started rose! from the links that fatimah gave me.and when will veronica's episode 8 be written. I love the others.my golden girls club's fifth episode will be completed soon. Tya is the one encourage me to join VSTF as well as tell me what to do when vandal attack and no admins active,also provide us a bit of protection :D!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ My fairy Janelle, old fairies liliana,emily,sophie,heather and new one uber. check out the golden girls club. Thank you!And episode now complete. Yup! This wiki have too many admins,but they're almost all inactive,to access AdminDashboard and higher tools,i gotta be a VSTF,that way,when vandals show up,i can easily block them Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Here: *Bloom/Gallery *Flora/Gallery *Aisha/Gallery *Musa/Gallery and can you unlock this pages: *Enchantix *Believix Thanks Rose! :D <3 I think it's nice :)! I know Tiff has been working hard on the Sailor Moon pages. What do you think of Bloom peters blog about Season 6? It's summer here so it's getting warmer. :D! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 02:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome :)! I don't really believe it either. Cyberix is a horrible transformation name! That's great news :D! Okay. I was insulted by one user when I undid his vandalism, I'm fine but it wasn't very nice. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 03:17, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I think she'll do all of those three things. She will be very excited :D! Well Bloom peters said she saw this on TV too but Season 6 hasn't been written yet, so how would Nickelodeon know this information? Yes, that might be it :D! I'm glad they're here too. I saw the users vandalized the Dora the Explorer Wiki too. I don't understand their aim either. Why can't they leave wiki's in peace? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 03:27, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Btw, could you tell me what you think of Luna's second episode? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 03:28, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a nice idea doing the colors for the different pages :D! Okay. I'm sure you will do well in your exams. Would you like me to help start your wiki's pages? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 03:55, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :D! Okay, I'm happy to help. Btw, could you delete the latest picture uploaded. It's inappropriate. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 04:08, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure, I like all of the songs :D! How about you? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 04:12, December 9, 2012 (UTC) No, I haven't watched the live action yet. What do you think of it? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 04:17, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll try and see if I can watch it sometime :)! By the way, have you put TalkTestText2 template on your new wiki? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 04:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Are you going to make grading templates for this wiki? I think it's better if they create pages like crazy! By the way, would you like me to work on the deletion template on your wiki? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 04:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Just asking, the song Moonlight Densetu, which version do you think is better? DALI version or Moon Lips version?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wow! Thank you alot Rose. I promise I'll do my best :D! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 04:50, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Moon Revenge, it only in Sailor Moon R: The Movie right?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm happy to help :D! Hopefully they can contribute :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 05:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) 'cause i thought i heard a smiliar song in Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.......do you like the tramsformations make up themes?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ By the way, I finished the delete template. Tell me what you think :D! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 05:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay :)! I'm not sure either. How's your day been Rose? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 05:08, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rose :D! I have bad hay-fever at the moment so I'm always sneezing! I hope you get better soon Rose. Being sick is not nice. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 05:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC)